Damned Akuma
by Janese
Summary: Ciel is now a demon. He's hungry, sebastian's hungry but how do you feed a demon that can't make contracts. A "Sweet death" maybe? Longer for the translation notes. promise it's a good read. you'll love it. SebastianxCiel


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. The glory of this fan service anime/ manga belongs to Yana Toboso. TwT Although for arguments sake who doesn't want Daisuke Ohno's voice eh? He's a talking/ walking aphrodisiac~ It's rather sad really, well any who hope you enjoy and don't murder me afterwards please? Flamies accepted, reviews accepted just don't spear me in real life TwT~ Hope my editor doesn't kill me either~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had not been part of Ciel Phantomhives plans to become a demon. The contract he had made with Sebastian Michaelis was to seek his revenge on who ever had caused him shame. After his house was set on fire, his family name had been dirtied by the incident. He had been captured for a month; defiled and branded like an animal taken to market. Now having become a demon the brand had gone away. All the wounds he may have had that were previously inflicted in his human life were smoothed over like a fresh blanket of snow. Sebastian Michaelis was now his eternal butler thanks to the contract made between Alois Trancy, otherwise known as Jim Macken, and Hannah Annafellows. Sebastian had nurtured this tamashii to the utmost believing Ciel's to be a treasure. An innocent soul fully shrouded in darkness but still able to retain its purity. Now because of Alois's wish Sebastian was unable to consume the soul he had starved himself for.

Because their contract with one another had not been fulfilled Sebastian was still connected to Ciel. He could not consume the energy from any other soul without making a new contract. Since he was still connected to Ciel this was impossible. He would live out eternity as Ciel's shitsuji. However since Ciel had been made into a demon he could fulfill the wishes of others. The contract forged between them was made with the purpose of Sebastian fulfilling Ciel's wish. This being the case Ciel was free to tempt men and women alike; grown up, elder citizen's, be it even a child he was free to tempt whoever he chose. With Sebastian's assistance he would fulfill the wishes of mankind to be able to feast on their souls.

The ultimate issue was that in order for Sebastian to feast on these souls he would have to make Ciel have a feeling similar to that of death. Another problem was that he couldn't literally kill Ciel since they were immortal. They were demons and any injury inflicted by Sebastian would heal as soon as it was made. He could not extract the energy of human souls from Ciel that way. Since this was the case another prospect entered into his mind. If Sebastian were to have sex with Ciel, upon which time the souls of the humans would already be inside his body, would ease out as the pleasure rose in their consummating. Sebastian realized he would have the upper hand in many ways if he were to exact that plan. Physically Sebastian and Ciel never did anything to affirm ones feelings for each other but that was just the point. Sebastian was Ciel's shitsuji, apart from that he only held one feeling for the boy, now that he could not devour his soul.

The thought had been in his mind since Ciel was made into a demon. He was starving. He had been taking care of Ciel's soul for a year and hadn't eaten since. He was enraged that he had lost his treasured Bocchan's soul. Ciel was a new born. He would have to feed on something soon. He started asking Sebastian immediately about how to make the contract with other humans. "They have to have a wish," he explained, "No matter how simple, if it is a wish you are willing to grant. If it is a wish that you _can_ grant-"

"Is that supposed to be a question about my abilities?" Akuma or not Ciel was still a child. Would he be able to attain a decent soul without Sebastian's help? It didn't matter what Sebastian thought Ciel was capable of. Sebastian was bound to this akuma fledgling regardless. If he wanted to eat he would have to stay by his side. In order to eat the souls captured by this young deomn he would have to give him the most exquisite _death_.

Sebastian was the older of the two so he knew exactly what their limits were; what pleasures they could give to one another. They were not alive yet they were not dead. Their skin was pale like the moon, flawless as well crafted china. They possessed outstanding stamina being that they really needed little to no rest. If so choosing Sebastian could coax Ciel into giving in for a day if not more. In order to extract the souls from Ciel's body that may very well have to be the case.

Not long after they set out did Ciel go out to find his first victim. It was a small child in India he found that had a wish. The poor girl didn't know what she was getting herself into. Her wish was so simple. If they had been like Hanna they might have cried at the thought of taking her soul. Ciel came across her at night playing with a ball sewn together from animal skin. She had been kicking the ball around in the dirt, picking it up and throwing it up over her head. Ciel had caught the ball when one of her over the head attempts went too far. She turned round and saw him looking at her so she smiled. Did she know what he was? He smiled back at her and on impulse decided to ask her the single most important question, "Do you have a wish?"

Sebastian had taught him that with the demonic brilliance of their appearance they could entrance people. This was put to use when speaking to the girl so as to calm her. If she did know what he was she didn't show any signs of it. She cocked her head to the side and giggled. "Your eyes are pretty nii-chan!" What a dirty girl she was. She looked like a dirty porcelain doll laid out in the weather. Her hair and face was covered in either dust or dirt. Even so with all of this he saw her as beautiful. Her hair was long, thick, slightly wavy. It looked like hundreds upon hundreds of strands of fine string curled together. Her eyes were the color of almonds, light and iridescent. She trotted up to him holding out her hands for him to bring the ball closer. He placed it in her two, sliding it so that he could touch her hands on the outside of the ball.

"Do you not have a wish?" She seemed confused at first. She opened her mouth a bit and blinked. What soft little lips she had. They were round and full on the bottom; same as the heated cheeks of her face and the pale, sweating palms of her hands. Were all children so plush? "Negai?" she asked. Ciel nodded, he rubbed his gloved thumb over the back of her palm trying to imagine what her warm skin might feel like. Her eyes brightened and her smile widened. It seemed the small spot where they stood became the brightest place lit in the world just by her cheerful disposition. "I do have a wish! Can you help me with it?"

"Tell me your wish and I will grant it. If you make the keiyaku with me then I shall grant any wish you request. However at the end of the keiyaku I will take your tamashii as payment. You will never see the doors of heaven." Did she understand what he was saying? This girl couldn't have been more than 7 years old. Would she be able to make a wish with depth enough not to care of the ends? The girls smile had been innocent and playful. In a moment the air of her smile was dark, almost malevolent.

"Anata wa akuma desho, ne? Can you really grant any wish I desire for my tamashii?" Ciel didn't even blink. He himself knew that children had a higher understanding than adults gave them credit for. He himself was a child not too long ago who could attest first hand to the level of comprehension children really held. "Any wish that you have I will grant." Her smile altered back to that of innocence. She proudly asked, "De wa, since if you grant my wish I won't go where mommy and daddy might go if they were killed, I want you to manipulate them so that they kill themselves!" This was her wish. She wanted the death of her parents. "I want us all to be together forever! Since they didn't want me I'll take them to where I'm going, then they won't be able to leave."

"_Zein zenbu, shiawase da!"_ Her wish was the same as that stupid boy, Alois Trancy. In the end he only wanted to have the love of everyone around him. Somehow Ciel felt that he was also given a similar result to that wish. Regardless of the manner of her wish Ciel accepted and made his first keiyaku. He had to find her parents and twist the truth of their lives until they were tormented enough to commit suicide. He left the girl alone with his demonic seal branded on the small of her back. Ciel's own seal appeared in the same place Sebastian's had, on the back palm of his left hand. The two demons had been staying in a warped space made by Sebastian as their lair. It couldn't necessarily be called a home since Ciel knew that Sebastian's only reason for staying beside him was because of their unfinished contract.

When he arrived back in their domain Sebastian was there waiting for him. As a butler he would have answered the door but since he was now literally one hell of a shitsuji he knew his bocchan had made a keiyaku with someone and was waiting patiently for the details. He took Ciel's hat and cloak and put them on a coat hanger near the entrance. "Bocchan, might I inquire as to the keiyaku you have made?" Ciel sat down in a large winged chair, meaning to say it was a chair that one could feel comfortable in if sitting by a fire or window. To a human it would be an ideal chair to sit in for just relaxing. Ciel presented his left hand to Sebastian to inspect it.

Ciel's seal was centered with a pentagram star, much like other keiyaku seals. There were more points coming out from the sides so it made his seal look similar to that of a rose. "Naru hodou," he let it slip as that old familiar grin of his returned. As Sebastian inspected the seal the details of the contract flowed into his mind. Ciel couldn't help but notice that this was the first time he had smiled since his rebirth. He used to have a habit of smiling to the point of annoyance, now as his eternal shitsuji he almost never smiled.

Ciel started to remember the way the girl had looked to him with his new eyes. Even covered in dirt she was beautiful. "Do you see all humans that way?" He was in fact directing this question to Sebastian, who was busy examining the seal. Sebastian paused and looked up at his Bocchan, still he smiled. Perhaps the thought of eating was making him excited. "What do you mean Bocchan?"

"The girl I made the keiyaku with, she was really dirty and really ordinary. There wasn't anything special about her looks but she was beautiful."

"Have you fallen in love Bocchan?" Ciel snatched his hand away from him. "Don't be stupid! I'm asking do you see all humans the way I saw her?" He paused and thought about the question more, "Did you see me when I was human the way I saw her?" Sebastian did not blink and his smile remained. He stood up from kneeling on his knee, staring into Ciel's eyes he answered, "All humans are beautiful to us. They are our sustenance, our food. When we take their souls we are eating their life's energy. They are beautiful to us because their life is fleeting." Sebastian was about to leave the room when he turned back around to say, "And yes, when you were human you had a most desirable soul. You were very beautiful."

"Meaning since I'm immortal like you I have no value?" He did not reply. The reason Sebastian's smile was annoying was because it was mocking him. Whenever he smiled Ciel felt like it was questioning him on something he'd rather not comment. In this instance it would be asking him if he wanted to be something important to Sebastian. Sebastian left Ciel alone to tend to the work at hand. They had to find the girl's parents and get them to commit suicide.

It was not hard to find her parents and complete the contract as the girl had wished it. Apparently her parents had left her because they were only interested in one another. They didn't want their child because they thought it would take away from the love they shared for each other. They were obsessed with one another. They were always together. They sought physical contact with one another so much they barely ever left the others side unless necessary. The girl's father had been a British officer that had been stationed in India. After meeting the girls' mother he settled there permanently.

Since this was the case all Sebastian and Ciel had to do was to create a series of events where the two thought the other was betraying them. The mother was easy. Once they let her see the father talking to a newly appointed shop girl the wife jumped to conclusions all on her own. The shop was one that they frequented for bread. They manipulated the situation to where this same girl, who was completely unaware of the plot, was there the same time as the parents. The girl was very kind to everyone but since the parents' relationship was so unstable the wife took her as a threat.

The husband had been late coming home one night and phoned the wife at home to let her know so she would not worry. These two physically needed each other so much it was almost unbearable for them to be apart from their normal schedule. This fact made their relationship quite fragile. The apprehension that they felt was overwhelming. Both of them were waiting as if on the drop of a hat for the other to say that they wanted to leave. On his way home the husband was hurrying but the girl from the shop happened upon him and extended her greetings. Unfortunately she had caught him close to their home and the wife could see them from the window.

All the possibilities started rolling through her mind. Was he going to leave her? Did he love that girl more than her? Did he only say he was going to be late to meet up with her? She couldn't stand the thought of any of these possibilities. Suddenly she saw the girl press upon the husband. It was dark out so she couldn't see too well but she was sure that he was holding her. Her husband was embracing someone other than her. She started to cry. This was the end of their relationship, she thought. He'll start calling in more often to say he's late until finally he leaves her altogether. She wasn't going to wait for him to make all the excuses.

She knew her husband kept a pistol out of protection. She took it from a drawer in the roll top desk he kept it in. She stared straight into the muzzle of the pistol, where the bullet would fly out. She pulled back the hammer on the end and with a smile she bid farewell to her husband who was just then coming into the door. She pulled the trigger and her face blew away to reveal a clotted and bloody mesh of organs and bone.

The wife had been taken care of. As soon as her soul left her body Ciel took hold of it for safe keeping. They were all going to the same place. Later when he extracts the soul of that girl they could have a feast. The husband was horrified. The girl from the bakery had only lunged forward because it was cold and she had sneezed. She had accidentally gotten snot on his jacket and was embarrassed. She tried to wipe it off crying from the humiliation. He had told her it was alright and insisted not to worry about it. He would have his wife wash it later for him. Now having come inside at last to his most beloved wife, she had committed suicide right before his eyes.

He dropped the parcels he had been carrying from work and rushed to her side. He picked her up in his arms looking her over. He had started crying when he was making his way over to her. His tears started falling into her blood which was flowing over the side of what was left of her face, down her chin and neck. Why had she done this? Was he mistaken to think they were happy together? The husband's vision started to cloud over. He looked to the pistol in his wife's hands. He could not live in this world without her. They had given up so much because they only needed one another, no one else. They'd gone against their parents' wishes and even gave up their child when the wife became pregnant. How could she kille herself when they wanted each other that badly?

He unclenched her fingers from the pistols handle. He placed it to his head and smiled. They would be together again soon. He leaned down and kissed the portion of her lips, covered in blood but still attached to her body. Another shot rang out into the night. All the neighbors were asleep at this time; the bodies wouldn't be discovered until morning. The husband was done. Ciel now had his soul to add to the feast. He caught hold of it as soon as it left the body. "Sebastian," they stood on the roof of a nearby building watching it all play out in the couples' home. "Let's go collect," he turned smiling. He was proud that they had done such a good job together. It was thanks to Sebastian that the girl from the bake shop was there every day that the husband had been.

He sweet talked her into thinking that he would be there on certain days of the week. Like any true demon Sebastian was able to win her over. She really was a nice girl and was being friendly to the husband because he was a customer who frequented but, they used her. She was the perfect tool to exact their plan. Now, since the girls wish had been completed they set off to find her and take possession of her tamashii along with her parents.

"I have them." Ciel confronted the girl as he had first met her, without Sebastian. "The tamashii belonging to your parents are inside me." The girl had been crouching down in the dirt, drawing a picture with a stick. She blinked having seen Ciel and listening to what he had to say. "Are they really there?" She got up and came over to him, standing before him as before without any fear of him. "They are here, inside me. As soon as you forfeit your own tamashii then you will all be together forever."

The girl's eyes started to water until she broke out crying. She dropped to her knees, sobbing, rubbing the water away from her eyes. "You can't turn back now. I have fulfilled my part of the keiyaku-"

"Thank you!" she sprang up and hugged him. She wrapped her arms tight around his back, rubbing her tear stained face and dripping nose over his shirt. "Thank you so much! I thought I'd never be able to be with them 'cause they didn't want me but now-"she sobbed more so the rest of what she might have said was choked back. Ciel took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He leaned her face back so that she could blow her nose. He wiped her tears away from her face and smiled. He thought she meant to go back on her word and say that she didn't want to die. As he cupped her face in his gloved hand the girl was starting to drift off. She stared into Ciel's demonic eyes smiling. "Your eyes are really pretty nii-chan." Her soul was leaving her and entering Ciel's body to join her parents'. All three of their souls had been collected. Now he could let her body fall down in the dirt like a lifeless doll. Like any other organism her body was going to rot away after time, corrode with the onslaught of rain and animals that feed on dead organisms.

This was not important to him however. Now having all three soul's Ciel made his way back into the warped space where he and Sebastian resided. Ciel could feel the presence of all three inside him. When he returned to the warped space Sebastian was of course waiting for him. He did exactly as he would have done any other time Ciel walked through the door. He opened the door and took Ciel's hat and cloak and Ciel went into the parlor to sit in his wing chair. Now the question remained. Ciel now had these three souls from which the two of them might feast but how to get them into Sebastian for digesting. "Sebastian, come here." Ciel had been in the parlor room contemplating this. Sebastian was in another part of the space carrying out his normal duties until Ciel posed the question he knew would be asked. "Hai Bocchan?"

Sebastian having entered the room bowed half way with his gloved hand over his chest. "I have completed the keiyaku." Sebastian remained in his position neither looking at Ciel nor making any facial expression. "How should I go about feeding you? You're no good to me starved." Sebastian raised himself up looking straight into Ciel's eyes. This was true of course that a demon's power weakens slightly when not having been fed. Sebastian was definitely a necessity to Ciel since he was made a demon "child". Sebastian came in front of Ciel standing tall over him. His eyes turned to that demonic crimson. "In order for the tamashii collected by Bocchan to be received by me our bodies must be connected and I must administer to you a feeling similar to that of death. Since it would not be possible to kill you in a physical sense there is one other recourse."

Ciel waited for Sebastian to continue. It did sound like he hadn't finished what he was saying. Was he waiting for him to figure it out? "What is it?" He said it with a seeming aloofness. He closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side of his comfortable wing chair. He had his right elbow resting on the arm of the chair and his hand under his chin. It looked like Ciel wasn't giving his statement much thought. If Sebastian just told Ciel point blank what he meant surely he would refuse. He thought up a clever way to get what he needed though.

"Bocchan I will instruct you on how to leak the tamashii between you and me. Before we begin may I have your word that you will do exactly as I ask?" Ciel looked up at him with a frown. What was this damned akuma planning? "What is it that you can't tell me before hand?"

"I cannot tell you. It has to be shown. Do I have your word Bocchan?" Ciel didn't see that he was given much of a choice. "Ii desu." There it was. Sebastian now had consent from his master to do as he pleased. "De wa, Bocchan will you accompany me upstairs?" Ciel had to look up at Sebastian again, this time with a quizzical expression. "Why? We can't do it here?" Sebastian stood motionless as he had before. He was about to say something but it was almost comical to him the question Ciel had asked. Ciel sat in his winged chair looking up at him waiting for instructions on this process.

"Alright." Sebastian finally broke the silence. "We can start here and move up to the bedroom later." Ciel was confused by his statement. What kind of process would this be then if it had to be done in more than one place and in the bedroom even? Sebastian kneeled down in front of Ciel on both knees. He reached out to cup Ciel's face between his two gloved ones. To start things off Sebastian initiated with a kiss. He planted his large ones onto Ciel's. Eyes open he merely watched his Bocchan's reaction as he started things off.

Sebastian tugged at Ciel's lower lip asking for entrance. Ciel kept his teeth clenched together while trying to push Sebastian with both hands on his chest. Sebastian was much older than Ciel. It wasn't that he was smaller than Sebastian that kept his demonic strength from being used at this time but that Sebastian was stronger than him. Sebastian wasn't going to allow Ciel to escape from him this time. When he was about to take Ciel's own soul his chances had been stolen from him twice. In this respect he could at least have the sensation although the palate wouldn't be as delectable.

Sebastian opened his mouth to push his tongue forward. His muscle pushed passed Ciel's swollen lips, prying open the clenched teeth. Just passed those white walls did he feel Ciel's own wet tongue. He pulled it toward his mouth, closing the two together. He suckled on that small muscle, massaging it with his own, their saliva mixing inside. All the while Sebastian was keeping his eyes open, watching the reactions Ciel was going through. Ciel had his eyes open too. He was glaring at Sebastian with his demonic crimson irises. He still had his hands on Sebastian's chest but it was obvious to him now that Sebastian could easily over power him. It was an outrageous situation for Ciel to be in. A kiss anywhere else is just an act of intercourse but a kiss on the lips is similar to a confession. There was no way that Sebastian could be telling him that he had feelings of this nature for him; not when the only reason he had even initiated this process was to be fed.

Sebastian moved in his position as to gain better access to the orifice. He thrust his tongue deep into Ciel's mouth feeling the sharp fangs scrape against his tongue's siding. As their tongues tangled he could feel the roof of Ciel's mouth and the thin tissue connecting the tongue to the bottom. Ciel had just been born anew so Sebastian knew that this longing kiss would not hold him off for long. As demon's they didn't need breathe of air as much as human's. They couldn't die from it but it would cause them a considerable amount of pain if left without any.

While still in their kiss Sebastian started at the buttons of Ciel's coat and shirt. He couldn't take the clothing off with them still connected but he would certainly use the time to his advantage and get things started. If he could just get Ciel aroused enough it would be easy once they were connected for the extraction of the souls to commence. He parted lips with Ciel for only seconds, enough time to take off his left hand glove with his teeth. Before Ciel had time to protest he latched his lips back onto Ciel's own. With his hand exposed he ran it over Ciel's chest feeling how smooth his new skin was and glad that on his side the brand had been wiped away.

Just as Sebastian slid his tongue over Ciel's he moved his uncovered fingers up Ciel's chest, rubbing against the nub of his nipple on the right side. It shocked Ciel so much their mouths parted so that a line of saliva connected between them. Now that their faces were apart Sebastian could see from a further vantage point. Ciel's face was flushed completely. His eyes had turned back into that dark shade of blue, like a sapphire. He had barely touched him and already he was getting this kind of reaction. Ciel put the back of his palm up to his mouth to try and defend himself from another onslaught. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sebastian was still taking in the sight before him. It was like he was looking at thehuman that no longer existed; flesh rosy and warm, blue eyes like sapphire with the light dancing in them. Ciel's chest was heaving so his pert nipples were rising and falling with each intake and out take of breathe. Sebastian remembered his Bocchan asking him if he had seen him as beautiful the same way he saw that girl. Now he could see vividly how beautiful he had been. Tucking the thought away for more processing later, Sebastian took focus on the event at hand. "I am simply taking the best measures to show Bocchan how to feed me," he answered.

"This has nothing to do with 'feeding' you does it? This is plain intercourse you're trying to commit me to!" Ciel raised his voice slightly. He was angry with his shitsuji. He never thought that he would have to be humiliated in this manner. "Moshiwake arimasen. If this method displeases you Bocchan that is unfortunate however as I have mentioned before this is the best way. I cannot simply kill you since you have now been made immortal. That method will not be stimulating enough by itself to cause you a feeling 'like' death."

It was true that the act of having sex was a stimulating sensation close to that of death. Ciel knew this. He also knew that people could die from having too much sex at one time; a _sweet death,_ it was called. At the moment his thoughts were focused on the situation at hand, that Sebastian may actually ravage him. He could see no other way out of this. Since he had not been a demon for very long it wasn't like he knew of another way. He removed his hand away from his mouth so that his question could be heard. "There isn't any other way?" Did he really expect an honest answer? Of course. Sebastian was sworn never to lie to Ciel back when they're contract was first starting out. "Hai. This is the best, most effective recourse."

Without hesitation Ciel answered back. "Ii desu. Do what you must. Know that I'm not satisfied with this solution but since it has to be done don't do unnecessary things like kissing me." Ciel didn't like the act of intercourse since it reminded him somewhat of the events that happened during his abduction. Even if that may have been the case he wasn't going to succumb to fear or the feelings he secretly harbored for his butler. If this was the best way then he would allow it but only for these situations of 'feeding' time. Otherwise there would be no need for such an act. Sebastian couldn't make quick work of this though. He'd have to make this long and drawn out for the tamashii to be shared between them completely. Now that he had permission from his Bocchan he didn't really have to worry about the means.

He removed the glove from his right hand and the jacket over his white shirt. He continued by playing with Ciel's right nipple with his left hand. He snaked the right hand down Ciel's side to find the muscle hidden beneath the cloth of his pants. When he felt Sebastian stroking his muscle Ciel tried to bite back a moan. He was being stroked from the outside but the friction of skin against cloth was making him warm. However the hand teasing his nipple was cold. It caused him to become hard in those sensitive areas unconsciously. "Se-Sebastian, your hand is cold."

"Ii bocchan, it'll warm up against you as we go on." Sebastian rubbed his palm against Ciel's hidden organ, cupping it in his hand then stroking the balls with his fingers. He pinched his nipple with the other and twirled it between the thumb and forefinger.

Sebastian had been kissing him roughly before so he settled for gauging his Bocchan's reactions at his ministrations. Ciel was fiercely trying not to succumb to the pleasure that was being administered. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep his wits about him enough not to show the strain on his face. "Bocchan," Sebastian regarded him," this will not work unless you allow yourself to immerse in the pleasure. I'm trying my best to get you in the mood before going further."

Ciel cursed himself in his head. This meant that Ciel had to show every ounce of pleasure and feel it thoroughly. Sebastian began massaging Ciel's balls from the underside of Ciel's trousers. He reached his middle finger to push into Ciel's rectum and rub around the opening. Ciel was experiencing a good amount of pleasure from being toyed with but didn't want to admit it. Problem was that with the 'feeding' he would have to succumb. Ciel let slip from his lips a moan and instantly regretted it. Soon as he did Sebastian's grip tightened on his member. He stroked the sides of his member between the main fingers and the thumb roughly. He played with the tip rubbing his finger tips along the outline made by his garments. His left hand had left Ciel's nipple to caress the rectum again.

He figured that if he teased Ciel enough he might even ask him to remove their boundaries himself; the fabric separating their skin. Watching Ciel's realization and new reactions was actually making Sebastian hot too. He could feel his own skin heating up and his member throbbed between his legs. "Ah! Se-Sebastian, if you have to touch me to make this work stop teasing me. The tamashii won't leak out that way will they?" Sebastian was surprised by Ciel's sudden frankness, although he had wished it, but never thought it would come into realization.

"De wa Bocchan, tsureshimasu." Sebastian slid Ciel's shirt off his arms, leaving it draped on the arm of the wing chair. He started at the buttons and zipper to Ciel's pants. He actually stopped when he reached the undergarments below because he could see right through the white there. Ciel was already so wet from being stroked on the outside. He pulled the trousers down slightly to have more access to the organ but left it inside the undergarments. He leaned his face in and put his whole mouth over the organ still covered in white cloth. It was wet. He could feel Ciel's excrete in his mouth even through the fabric. "Sebastian! Ah- aah!" Ciel had told him to stop teasing him. With Sebastian sucking him off he couldn't get the words out to tell him to do just as he had ordered.

Ciel hadn't been touched in this manner since his abduction so having his member sucked on was extremely arousing him. Ciel pushed against Sebastian's shoulder with his left hand. He had his right hand in Sebastian's hair. It was sort of tangled up from his trying to pull Sebastian off him. Sebastian lapped at the organ with his tongue. He toyed with it a bit by letting only their tips meet. He put the whole organ in his mouth through the fabric, taking it in almost to the hilt. Ciel was convulsing from this onslaught of pleasure. He didn't want to do this sort of thing, is what kept running through his mind. That thought took a back seat when his body was conflicted between bucking up to meet Sebastian's suckling in time or to withdraw from it.

Ciel all but squashed Sebastian's head between his knees in between trying to open himself up or deciding to close himself off. Sebastian helped in the decision by pushing Ciel's inner thighs on each leg apart. Sebastian was in ecstasy himself. All this movement was causing such bodily heat between them. His member was throbbing by itself because of Ciel's moans. Quite suddenly Ciel bucked up so he was in Sebastian's mouth to the hilt. He cried out and released. Sebastian could taste the secretion of excess cum through the undergarments.

When Ciel released Sebastian also felt a surge that almost made him cum. The energy from those captured souls were starting to leak out. With each release from Ciel's end he felt the pleasure necessary to let seep their energy. Ciel still held Sebastian by the shoulder but relaxed the rest of his body. He was sort of slumped in the wing chair, heaving heavy breathes. Sebastian lifted his face from Ciel's nether regions, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Sebastian again took in the sight before him and was further aroused. His Bocchan was out of breathe, pink skin shining with beaded sweat. His undergarments were stained with his own seed. Sebastian could plainly see the member twitching inside.

He grinned in that oh so familiar manner and said, "A dry orgasm. My, what a mess we've made." Ciel took a sharp intake of breath before composing himself slightly. "I thought I told you not to tease me. If I have to endure this to feed you then get it over with."

"Gomen, Bocchan but you see that will be rather difficult under the circumstances." Sebastian took the siding of Ciel's undergarments and pulled them up from under him. The action made Ciel slide down toward him. Now he was slumped in the chair so much he was almost hanging off the edge. In between Ciel's legs was a mass of white seed. It had been spread out when he was exposed, sticking to the undergarments as they were being taken away. Sebastian chuckled at the sight. "How disgraceful Bocchan. You were asking me to hurry but it looks as if you had a lot built up. Did you want me to touch you then?"

Sebastian lifted up Ciel's left thigh with his right hand to gain further access to the cum that was spread there. Since his Bocchan was spread out so well he took the opportunity to prepare him for what was to come. As he was cleaning Ciel's mess he inserted one finger into Ciel's rectum without lubrication. Ciel choked out some sound in surprise. "Wha- what are you doing?" Ciel was squinting one eye from the pain. "I told you not to do this sort of thing. Just be done with it already!"

"Bocchan, you must understand that you have captured a feast for us. Three tamashii will take some time for extraction." Just as he finished speaking Sebastian let his tongue out licking more of Ciel's inner thigh. At that same moment he thrust the single digit in deeper. Ciel squinted his right eye again. "What, aah- How long do you need to get your share?" Sebastian had licked off the seed from Ciel's thigh and was moving towards the organ again, first lapping at the indent, teasing Ciel's sensitive skin. "Since I must be honest with you Bocchan I would say," he spoke against Ciel's skin. The sensation caused from just Sebastian's warm breath made Ciel shiver. Sebastian looked up from Ciel's nether regions, eyes glimmering that demonic crimson," Until morning sets in."

Ciel was stunned. Sebastian began to thrust with the one digit as he finished lapping up the cum on Ciel's thighs. Ciel hissed. "Sebastian." Ciel was having trouble not sliding off from the chair. With Sebastian thrusting into his hole and 'eating' him he couldn't help himself from bucking in time with the thrusts. Sebastian pulled the single digit out completely. The single was soon replaced by two. "Your entrance is already wet Bocchan. It's slippery enough I can easily put in these two." Sebastian thrust in the two fingers all the way. He started a scissoring motion, spreading the orifice wider. "If you'll allow me to explain something Bocchan," Sebastian said loosening his tie. He lifted it over his head, tossing it to the floor. Withdrawing his fingers from Ciel's rectum Sebastian began to unbutton his vest and white collar shirt. This solicited a sort of lewd whine from Ciel. "The energy that we feed on from ningen no tamashii can only be excreted from your body as I have explained earlier. To be more exact each time you orgasm the energy releases," Sebastian removed the shirt and vest from his arms, also laying them on the floor, revealing his own milky skin. "And so, in order to have my share of the three inside you I must make you cum numerous times."

If he was still human he really would have died from such a thing. Having sex till morning, having sex with Sebastian at all, was not part of his plans. While Ciel was having this thought process, the realization settled in that he had a rare sight in front of him. Sebastian, as a shitsuji, was never seen without clothes on. Even though it was not he who initiated their act of intimacy Ciel was drawn by curiosity to touch the marble chest. He touched with the pads on the end of his fingers over the smooth ashen skin. Like him there wasn't a scar at all, not a bruise or blemish. "That's not necessary Bocchan." They made eye contact with one another. Ciel noticed that Sebastian's expression was puzzling. He looked almost as if he didn't know what to do at this contact on his skin.

"You're not usually the receiving end are you Sebastian?" Sebastian grinned at this. "That's not necessarily true. I'm not usually the one being penetrated when I must do this sort of thing but there are many ways to be able to pleasure the receiving end while being pleasured yourself."

"I'm the receiving end then?"

"Mochiron desu. But if you want to," Sebastian sat Indian style on the floor and pulled Ciel off the chair into his lap, wrapping Ciel's legs around his waist. "We could pleasure ourselves together this way." Ciel put his hands on Sebastian's shoulder while Sebastian undid the front of his pants to pull out his own large organ. Ciel was taken back. He was a child so of course his organ fit to his size. He didn't think far ahead enough to anticipate Sebastian's size. Sebastian smiled. Maybe it was because he was a demon but Sebastian's own organ was above average size. "Saa isshoni."

Sebastian took one of Ciel's hands in his and wrapped them both around their erections. He led Ciel's hand in stroking their joined lengths. "Tighter Bocchan, you wanted to pleasure us both together didn't you?" Ciel couldn't answer. Even though it was completely untrue what Sebastian was saying his mind went blank. Was he not the master? Why would he want to pleasure his shitsuji himself? In this state though he obeyed. He wrapped his fingers tighter round Sebastian's length while Sebastian rubbed his own. Together they pumped each other's shafts, Ciel mimicking Sebastian's actions since he was not experienced with this sort of thing. Ciel leaned his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck, nestling there for support. He felt light headed looking at the precum excreting from both of them.

Their breathing was heavy and sweat began to bead on the surface of their skin. Ciel breathed into Sebastian's neck. Looking at it through crimson eyes he wondered what did it taste like there. The skin, much like his own, flawless and pale like marble, would it taste like stone? Ciel opened his mouth, tongue extended. First he licked the crook of Sebastian's neck with the full width of his wet muscle then he clamped into the skin, penetrating it with his miniature fangs. He felt Sebastian twinge beneath his lips yet more than that he was registering the sweet taste that lay beneath his skin. In the back of his mind Ciel vaguely thought that the blood of human's did not taste like Sebastian's. Was it because they did not have the same properties of human's blood?

Together they continued their joined masturbation. The friction between them had Ciel rocking his hips, grinding their sacks against one another. "Bocchan I didn't know you were so keen to learn such things."

"Urusai." Ciel licked at the puncture marks he had made in Sebastian's neck. He could already feel the marks getting smaller by the second cutting him off from that sweet tasting blood. "If your mouth is lonely," Sebastian brought his face down, tilting it to meet Ciel's," please occupy it with mine." Ciel glowered at Sebastian's suggestion. It's not like he felt the need to occupy his mouth but he was longing for something. It was getting closer and closer. "Aaah- There's no need. Ah- aah- It's coming!"

"Then all the more reason for us to be connected. I can't take any of the energy from your release if we're not connected." Ciel's eyebrows knit together from need. It was so close he couldn't stand it. "Sebastian don't worry about that, faster." Sebastian grinned in his usual manner. So seductive had Ciel's own tamashii been. With each order he was given he was reminded of what a splendid meal he would have had if Ciel's tamashii had not been stolen from him. Bitter memories, he thought. "Gyoi," he responded succinctly. Sebastian did as he was commanded. He held Ciel's length firm in his grasp, pumping the shaft faster from the rim of the head back to the bottom again. While he did this Ciel increased the speed of his grinding to cause a sweeter friction.

Since a connection was needed between the two Ciel again lapped at the crook of Sebastian's neck. Rather than having Sebastian kiss him in that phony manner at the moment of his release Ciel would deliver unto Sebastian a deep kiss from his fangs. "Bocchan, isshonii." Ciel felt his own release rising in his shaft. At the last minute, as their cum was excreting he bit down on Sebastian and again broke the skin. Both their excrement splayed over their abdomens. Sebastian hissed with pleasure once Ciel bit into him and he was able to have his own release. Ciel was suckling out the blood he drew from Sebastian. "Bocchan, it is finished here." Ciel withdrew his teeth from the wounds to look down at their mixed cum. His eyes turned to their demonic crimson, shining. He put his hand down between them, swiping the cum up onto his fingers. He flicked out his tongue to taste it.

As he tasted it in his mouth he frowned, his eyes turned back into their original blue. "It doesn't taste like the energy of a tamashii." Sebastian chuckled. He took Ciel's remaining cum covered fingers up to his own mouth. "Tastes fine to me," he said flicking his own tongue out, tasting the energy enlaced cum. Ciel frowned again. "If we're done why are you doing unnecessary things?" Sebastian's own eyes changed from that auburn brown to true demonic colors. "Who said we were done?" He licked Ciel's fingers, two on each side of his tongue. Ciel's face flushed out. "What do you mean we're not done? You said so yourself-"

Sebastian sighed. "Bocchan you were not listening again. I had said that, "it is finished HERE."

"Here?" Ciel blinked. "Hai, Bocchan, as in this place that we are in now has served its purpose. I believe for the rest we should move to the bedroom."

"What do you mean 'the rest'? You haven't filled your palate yet you lust driven akuma?" Sebastian, in his usual way, simply grinned at his Bocchan. He held Ciel's hand with his own and supported the small of Ciel's back with the other. "I haven't gotten my full portion of the bountiful feast. Please allow me to continue this elsewhere so that you may be more comfortable." Before Ciel had a chance to retaliate Sebastian rose up from the floor, taking Ciel with him in his arms.

Sebastian went on, carrying his Bocchan up the stairs bridal style. Ciel was embarrassed to say the least. A nobleman, a demon, had to be carried after just a few ejaculations. Would he be unable to stand after they were finished even with a demon's stamina? Ciel shook the thought out of his mind. That part wasn't what he was concerned about; it was that Sebastian, his butler that should be doing whatever he ordered, really intended on having intercourse with him till dawn's light. Sebastian came to the top of the stairs, continuing on his way to a door left partially opened on the right hand side. He slowed down coming up to the door, almost to a complete stop, then budging it open with the toe of his shoe.

In Sebastian's arms Ciel could feel how cool their skin had become from just a moments loss of acitivity. When they were together in the parlor downstairs it was almost unbearably hot; their sweat had been proof of that. Yet now he held himself in Sebastian's arms thinking their skin was really like marble. Their skin was cold and flawless yet it was beautifully molded to make their individual shapes and contours like Michelangelo's statues. "Bocchan," Sebastian could see in Ciel's face some thought stirring there, he didn't know what. "Is something wrong?" Ciel stayed to himself. How could he answer a question like that without implying that he was thinking he missed Sebastian's warmth? Although it was true that Ciel was completely naked as opposed to Sebastian who had on pants and undergarments beneath, not to mention socks and shoes.

"Oi, it's not fair if I'm the only one exposed here," Ciel huffed out. He thought maybe if he hurried this along he could get it over and done with; start the action again and be done with it. He didn't want to have a longing for his shitsuji's skin anymore. Sebastian grinned down upon his Bocchan. "Hai wakarimashita," Sebastian pulled Ciel up to his head, purring these words against his forehead. Then moving down towards the shell of his ear he continued, "De wa, Bocchan will you help me prepare for the next part?"

Ciel blushed. Sebastian's breath made the hair on his skin stand up as he spoke. Sebastian carried him out of the door way towards the bed. Since Ciel was the master it was a large and grandiose bed set for some one of his recent status till his demonic rebirth. He sat Ciel in the center of the bed almost and started to crawl over him, forcing Ciel on his back. "This next part," Sebastian began," to taking my portion of this meal you have collected, is to take you completely." Ciel frowned. He didn't know exactly what that meant but with this damned akuma involved he guessed something he wouldn't enjoy. Somehow Sebastian anticipated this. He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Even though your body has been made new again you should remember what it feels like to be 'taken' Bocchan." Sebastian took Ciel's right hand bringing it up to his lips he kissed the palm. Sebastian's other hand snaked down towards Ciel's rectum. He pushed the pad of his middle finger onto the taut entrance. He felt Ciel flinch beneath him. He looked down at him with crimson eyes. "You weren't responsive like that earlier when I did this to you."

"What is it you want to do Sebastian?" He could feel that despicable, mocking smile against the palm of his hand. "Bocchan I've said so before, I need to make you cum as many times as necessary to consume my share of our feast. What I propose we do now is a shared experience and while we're doing that I can prepare this part of you," he pushed his finger up against Ciel's entrance again to emphasize the body part mentioned. "And we can be connected together while you prepare this part of myself to be entered inside you." He brought the hand he had kissed down to flatten it over his shaft inside his trousers. Ciel flinched again. Just a little while ago he and Sebastian had jerked off together. He himself had held Sebastian's member in his hand for a time. He knew the size of the organ and doubted whether or not it would fit inside him.

From that month that led to the contract with Sebastian, Ciel had learned certain pleasures of the flesh. They were forced upon him without a doubt but he knew what Sebastian was trying to tell him. He wanted them to suck each other off. Sebastian would relax the entrance that, with Ciel's saliva, his well lubricated member would be penetrating. Could it even fit in his mouth though? "Bocchan you gave me permission earlier to do what I needed to but I need your cooperation on this matter. Will you assist me?" Ciel frowned profusely. He was being asked like he had a choice in the matter. If he didn't feed Sebastian his powers would diminish to uselessness. Sebastian watched with intrigue as his Bocchan's face turned scarlet like a rose in bloom. "Ii daro," Ciel brought his other hand up to his face to cover his mouth, as he was embarrassed. "I don't know if it'll fit."

"Shinpai shinaide Bocchan, it will definitely fit in both places." Sebastian pulled Ciel to his body and slid so that his back was flat on the bed. He kicked his shoes off his feet; they made a thudding sound as they hit the floor. "Bocchan I need you to turn your body so our opposite ends are facing one another." Ciel did as requested by his shitsuji without protest; although it was somewhat apparent on his face that he wasn't too comfortable with this situation. Sebastian spread his legs apart so that Ciel had full access to his groin. Ciel did the same placing both his knees on either side of Sebastian's head. "That's good Bocchan, just like that." Ciel was bright red at this point. He had never sucked off another man willingly even with the unwanted sexual activity that went on the month he was missing.

He was glad that Sebastian was at his other end for that matter so he couldn't see the troubled expression on his face. However since Ciel had agreed to it he thought he'd start things off and get it over with. He unzipped the front of Sebastian's pants, pulling the erection out from his undergarments. Ciel didn't need to look it over since he had seen it earlier. Nervous, although not wishing to show it, Ciel started by placing a small peck on the slit at the tip. He let his tongue slide over that slit, just a few licks, and then he put the whole tip in his mouth. He could hear a moan solicited from his rear end when he had done that. Was it pleasurable to Sebastian then? He held the member in both hands and began suckling. He didn't know how far in he could get it so he started from the tip and worked his way down further and further.

Ciel was administering such an alien feeling to Sebastian. True he had intercourse with other human's before but were any of his partner's ever able to pleasure him the way his Bocchan was doing now? Then again Ciel was no longer a human. How often was it that he could have intercourse with another demon? Putting the question aside since Ciel was keeping his end of the procedure Sebastian started on his end as well. He took Ciel's shaft, cupped it in his hand and began to stroke it. He placed a soft kiss on Ciel's rectum while pinching the tip and stroking down the scrotum of Ciel's erection. Ciel shuddered feeling Sebastian's hot breath on such a sensitive area. He wasn't used to the onslaught of pleasure he was getting from these actions. He was being touched in two areas not to mention pleasuring one himself when he wasn't confident if it was causing the other to experience the same pleasures.

Ciel had Sebastian's tip in his mouth; he inhaled through his nose and then took more into him. He went down and then sucked as he came back up to Sebastian's head. Again he tried to test his limits. Ciel loosened his mouth around Sebastian's member to take in more of him. He was almost to the bottom; he sucked as he went back up then Sebastian thrust himself back up into Ciel's mouth. Sebastian had been licking the orifice so as to be slick upon entrance. At the same time he was pumping Ciel's own erection trying to give the necessary amount of stimulus. As Ciel was moving down lower on his member the pleasure was increasing. Sebastian thrusted up into Ciel's mouth to try and get more speed going in Ciel's ministrations. Just as he had done that he forced his tongue into Ciel's entrance.

Penetrating him with that hot, wet organ Ciel thought he would have cum just from that. He nearly choked from the intrusion on both ends. Sebastian didn't give Ciel any time to retaliate against his actions. He kept licking Ciel's orifice and then added two digits. His entrance had softened a bit since he had two digits in Ciel earlier in the parlor. He kept bucking up into Ciel's mouth so as to give him no other action than to keep up the pace, otherwise he might choke. Ciel caught on to Sebastian's actions after a few seconds. It wasn't easy for him to process what was going on with the onslaught of pleasure he was receiving. Even though he was angry with Sebastian's abruptness he could do nothing but keep up with his thrusting. Each time Sebastian bucked up Ciel came down on him. He was surprised at himself to be able to put Sebastian's whole into his mouth.

With his two fingers in Ciel's rectum he spread it apart by pushing the two fingers against the rim. He thrust them in time with his other thrusts, deeper each time, trying to find that spot inside Ciel that would illicit the most pleasure. The combined work between Ciel's mouth and Sebastian's hips made a smacking sound echo in the room. Ciel could feel it coming again. Sebastian's fingers were buried deep inside him, he was simultaneously stroking Ciel's own member as he himself was being sucked off. Sebastian gained more access into Ciel by putting a third finger inside him, just as he had done that Ciel groaned on top of his member and released prematurely. He had found Ciel's prostate in that moment. To Sebastian it didn't matter that Ciel had cum before him. The point was at least they were connected so as Ciel whimpered, his own seed seeping out, Sebastian could feel the energy from the tamashii entering him through his erection. He had never experienced a sensation of the ilk in such a place. He squinted one eye closed as his hot seed let out into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel, realizing this, had to pull away from Sebastian's member quickly. He took it all in his mouth as he withdrew but if he had it inside him with Sebastian's erection he would have choked. He swallowed it down hard, sitting up on Sebastian's abdomen, and then gasped for breath. Sebastian, although relishing that new sensation he had just felt, took action quickly. He had found Ciel's prostate and he didn't want to lose the placement; plus all the effort he put into loosening up Ciel's orifice. By pulling on Ciel's fore arms Sebastian pinned him down on his back on top of the bedding. He brought his body around to be on top of his bocchan. Ciel looked up at his shitsuji with crimson eyes; another pair staring back into his own. Somehow he was seeing beads of sweat on his shitsuji's skin. Their skin was cold though, how could there be heat enough to cause sweat?

After perceiving this Ciel felt something trickle down the side of his face; it was annoying. Sebastian came down by his head and lapped it up for him similar to the way one would get rid of a tear on their face that was bothering them. Ciel regarded Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. They were both breathing heavily, both sweating profusely, how was it though that it was all achieved? "Neither of us are alive, we don't have a need to sweat do we?"

"Asking such a question in this situation," Sebastian came back up just above Ciel's face, sighing. "Bocchan there is enough body between the both of us to create heat through our friction. In a way it proves we're living somehow. We're not dead so our blood pumps in our veins," Sebastian let go of Ciel's fore arms, "Our hearts are still beating because of that," He took up Ciel's knees and placed them over his shoulders. Ciel remained quiet, listening to his shitsuji yet obviously knowing where his body was being placed. He flinched when he felt the tip of Sebastian's cock positioned at his entrance. "We are not dead but, not alive. Even in this state I can still give you that pleasurable near death feeling." Ending his explanation there Sebastian immediately thrust himself into Ciel's rectum.

Ciel's expression spoke volumes on the pain he felt there. It was a new body; this one had never been entered before. Even though Sebastian had tried to soften his entrance, tried to stretch it out it still hurt. Sebastian paused after entering. He was only in up to the head; he hadn't put the rest of the shaft in yet. Seeing Ciel's distorted face in pain he chuckled. "Is this your first time Bocchan?" Ciel glared up at his butler. "Fuzaken na!" Ciel gritted out through clenched teeth. Sebastian leaned in to kiss Ciel, "Gomen Bocchan." Ciel could feel that smile on his lips. "With your permission I'll just continue from here." Ciel tried his best to relax to give his butler the 'go ahead.' "Ah."

"Bocchan relax," Sebastian held Ciel's knees up while sliding the rest of himself into him. Ciel Gasped out as Sebastian continued; it was too much. Sebastian was forcing his way in but Ciel had no choice but to comply with the process overall. Sebastian hadn't told him anything about their powers as far as shape shifting; he was just a child to the eyes of human's and anyone else around them. He wouldn't be able to acquire other souls by himself. If Sebastian were malnourished and powerless what would happen then? Sebastian was finally in Ciel up to the hilt. He stopped for a moment, allowing Ciel to adjust to the penetration. Ciel had the comforter entwined in both hands, clenched between all his fingers. "Bocchan are you ready?"

"Sebastian don't ask me every step of the way. We're akuma; you're not going to kill me because of this. I can endure the pain till we finish." Sebastian grinned. Again he was reminded of the soul that was taken from him. Ciel was a remarkable human once. He still had the same personality but he couldn't devour him the way he wanted because of a certain spider who shall no longer need to be mentioned. At least Sebastian could settle for a similar sensation by extracting other souls from Ciel in this manner. If he could receive some pleasure out of it he wouldn't complain much; toying with the feelings his master held for him while being fed wasn't a bad way to spend time. "Gyoi."Sebastian withdrew up to the tip then slammed back down. Sebastian started off with hard thrusts to get in deeper but not too fast. He wanted Ciel to get used to him enough where the speed would resolve itself. Their bodies could heal fast enough on their own but he didn't want to inflict that much damage on Ciel's body for no reason.

Recalling before when Sebastian's cock was inside his mouth, how Sebastian was bucking up to meet Ciel's lips, he wondered if the action was exacted by him in this situation would it produce similar results? Ciel couldn't think clearly enough to weigh the pros and cons of that idea, or even why the idea had come up. He only knew that it's what his body wanted to do. As Sebastian was thrusting back down into him, Ciel rose his hips up to meet Sebastian part way. Ciel cried out as the head of Sebastian's cock had somehow gone deeper, hitting Ciel right on the prostate. "There," Sebastian said out of breath. Now that he found that spot again he was ready to pick up the pace. He was assured by his bocchan's last action that Ciel wanted the same. Quickly he slid out up to the tip and back in again. Sebastian was going in deep and fast; Ciel could hardly keep up. Sebastian let slip one of Ciel's legs so that he still had one over his shoulder but he kept his pace.

Sebastian was thrusting into Ciel mercilessly. Because Ciel's body was new, his entrance was tight; between the two of them moving as they were it was so hot inside. The fluid coming out of Ciel's rectum helped Sebastian to slide in and out almost as he pleased. To Ciel it was like liquid heat was there at his base trying to blend them together using Sebastian's thrusts as a mixer. Ciel, half way turned on his side was crying out from pleasure he was confusing with pain. He couldn't tell any more with Sebastian thrusting as fast as he was; the two feelings ran together. "Sebastian, it's- it's coming!"

"Hai bocchan, ore mo." Even though he said that, Sebastian wouldn't cum until Ciel did. He had to have his meal before letting it end. Sebastian thrust in him a few more times and Ciel's mind went blank. He was clenching at the comforter so badly he ripped the seams apart. Ciel's cum spewed out over the comforter and his abdomen; his body shuddered in release. Sebastian could feel the remaining portion of the feast that was his to take, seep into him through their connection. Just after Ciel's release and the consumption of his meal Sebastian released himself into Ciel's orifice. Ciel groaned at the hot spew that was flowing inside him; melting his body to mush. "Sebastian it's going to leak, take it out." Sebastian regarded him with listless eyes, still glittering their demonic crimson. He lowered Ciel's leg from his shoulder, straightening Ciel's body out beneath him; he hadn't withdrawn yet as his master instructed. Sebastian came down to Ciel's face, stopping just above him so that they were eye to eye.

Both were out of breath, both drenched in sweat at this point. Their bangs clung to their faces and their bodies were red; glowing marble statues in a room set on fire. "Bocchan," Sebastian meandered around Ciel's face a bit like he was trying to decide whether or not to kiss him. Ciel was tired. They had done so much together he was almost knocked out. However Ciel could see what Sebastian was doing, there was no indication in his face that he actually wanted to kiss him. What was he trying to do? Ciel's body moved on its own again. He met Sebastian's lips with his own; actually kissing Sebastian instead of the other way around. He had told Sebastian that it was unnecessary to do this sort of thing earlier when they first started. Now he wondered would it be so bad if they had to when Sebastian needed to be fed. A light kiss was all Ciel could manage at this point. He planted a light one on Sebastian's lips then fell back onto the bedding. "Bocchan?"

"Can you pull out now Sebastian? I'm tired." Sebastian knew they were still connected. He didn't say anything because he was waiting to see what Ciel would do. "Hai Bocchan." Sebastian did as requested by his master and pulled out of him. Ciel whimpered a little bit as he did so then turned his body on its side. They had sex on top of the comforter so there was evidence of that splayed on it not to mention the disorder of the comforting Sebastian was going to have to clean later. Ciel was right about it leaking out too, there was even blood mixed in from Ciel's insides. "Bocchan you can't sleep here, you'll get dirtier." Ciel was rapidly on his way to being asleep. The only response Sebastian was getting from his Bocchan was labored breathing. Sebastian grinned with a sigh. The sight before him was too tempting. He pulled Ciel's legs apart revealing his nether regions again.

Leaning down Sebastian put his mouth up to that orifice again, which was now leaking out blood and cum. He lapped at the excess combination. He could still taste it. The blood that was there was enlaced with the energy from the souls that had been gathered together for their feast. With that last kiss Sebastian had confirmed something. He brought himself back up, licking his lips of the traces of blood he could find. Ciel loved him. He could tell, even when Ciel was alive he had an attachment to him. When he was reborn as a demon they had first talked about where they might go together. Ciel had inherited immortal life while Sebastian told him he inherited a curse of unending servitude. Ciel clung to him when he said that as if it stung him. Sebastian hadn't really wanted to kiss him. Once they had finished that was all he wanted. Since Ciel had kissed him of his own volition, and worried so much the entire time about pleasing his shitsuji, Sebastian knew without a doubt. Taking this into account he wondered in this relationship between master and servant who was the real master?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok you're probably all thinking "I so hate you right now". Sebastian hates Ciel, ok? That's really all there is to it. He wanted him for food was denied by a certain spider demon and now has to serve said meal for all eternity… T[]T Even I hate that but it's trueee~~ And I'm a diehard SebastianxCiel supporter~~ TwT I hate that the world has to be politically correct~ XD Dang it~

Translations:

Keiyaku: contract

Akuma: demon

Tamashii: soul

Shitsuji: (duh) shitsuji

De wa: is kind of like "well then"/ "see you later" It depends on when you use it and how.

_'Zein zenbu shiawase da!':_ it was Alois' last words before Hanna, Claude, his little brother and he were all swept away on the demonic sanctuary island. It means "Everyone is happy!"

Bocchan: young master

Ningen: human

"Nii-chan" brother

Tsubete: all/ everything depending on how it's used.

Negai: wish (other words can be used but I liked this one most~~)

"Ii desu/ Ii daro": That's fine/ it's fine with me, informal. w I thought of putting the formal way here but it didn't feel quite right~~

"Tsureshimasu," excuse me/ pardon me. Take your pick.

"Gyoi," as you command.

"Moshiwake arimasen" it's a really formal way of saying sorry/ apologizing. I know I remember Sebastian using this phrase at one point or another so I thought I'd let him say it here.

"Ningen no Chi": Literally "human's blood"/ "The blood of human's" Take your pick I guess it depends on the sentencing… w

Wakarimashita: understood/ I understand

"Shinpai Shinaide" Don't worry.

"Fuzaken na!" you don't want to say this unless you're really mad at someone 'kay? It means "Don't joke/ mess around" but people seem to only use it when they're REALLY mad. There're other ways to say it too but you have to look it up.

*All translations were mostly provided by a student of Japanese class so all are correct… =w= if I could have put them into full sentences then this would not be an English fan fiction~~ w heehee


End file.
